Pokemon mystery dungeon: Ships to infinity
by Aeromenca
Summary: So, another neew story here, but this one based on an actual prologue, and will be started off such. In this story, two pikachu or just appearance disguises poised by Dialga and Palkia, rulers of space and time attempt to save their sexy godess Arceus from behind her chains of light. His malevolence, or Darkrai, will however do anything to stop them...
1. Creation of the Universe

**Welcome to the new fanfiction of mine, a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon special. This one will be rather pervy in later chapters, although this is the first time a legitamate prologue will be formed first.**

* * *

Millenia ago, In a vast sea of nothing

¨Let there be light¨Arceus spoke, and there was light

¨Let there be a single vast planet, of which i shall rule over¨ Arceus spoke, and the planet appeared

¨Let there be water, and a sun, from which all living things shall grow.¨Arceus spoke, and those thing appeared

¨Let there be plant life on this planet, Fish, Birds, Reptiles, and Amphibians.¨Arceus spoke, and life appeared

¨And for my greatest creation of all, let their be fellow pokemon.¨Arceus said, and all kinds of pokemon known and those who arent appeared on the planet

As such was the creation of the universe. All was happy, until one day, eons later, a pokemon by name of Darkrai broke free, turning evil.

¨I am sick of your tyrnny!¨ Darkrai spoke angrily, coming all the way to spear palace just to rant

¨Tyrnanny? The only thing i see tyranny is you. Abusing your power to speak!¨ Arceus retailiated, not even flinching

Darkrai formed orbs in his hands, then crushed them with an instant.

¨Argh! I have a following, together we shall defeat you!¨ Darkrai declared, and Arcues narrowed her eyes and called all of her followers

And so there was a war, called the great war, in which Arceus defeated Darkrai singlehandedly, and brought him down to the corner of this plaet, at the very depths of spear palace, and hell at its core.

Darkrai resisted however, and Arcues used judgement on him, blasting all of his resolve to defeat Arceus away with one blow.

¨I-i will not lose! One day i will return, one day i will have my revenge! i-¨ Darkrai, come to be known as his malevolence was interrupted by a strike to the face from Arceus, who had grown angry

¨SILENCE! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO I AM!? I CREATED YOU! AND YOU BETRAY ME!? HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOU ACTIONS!¨ Arceus bellowed, stricking Darkrai hard enough to literally slash his very soul in half

¨Let Darkrai be imprisioned here forever, to be chained by the light itself, his power binded!¨ Palkia and Diagla, rulers of space and time called

Arceus raised one hoof into the air, and with one mighty strike, brought the most powerful of evildoers down in golden chains, binding him for eternity.

* * *

And then, a poser, in recent years, another legendary pokemon by name of Cresselia, who Darkrai had managed to Manipulate to free him from eternal Binding from light, did so. Arceus was right there when it happened, repeating the action that had brought Darkrai down centuries ago, Judgement. A bright white ight shot up in the air, then rained down, ripping Cresselia to shreds with ease. But it was too late. Darkrai had been freed.

Now deep down into a dungeon, with chains of light binding a pokemon who most would call ¨his malevolence¨, then ten creators of the universe stared their old foe down. After millenia of being locked up, he had broken free, to cause more havoc than ever before.

¨Hmph! How dare you defy us! The creators of all!¨ Palkia yelled as he used spacial rend, but his malevolence simply teleported away, but still got a nicely sized gash on his shoulder

His malevolence cackled, sending out orbs of dark power, each one the size of his body, and shot them at Palkia, managing to do the unthinkable, actually warp Palkia away from the scene into who knows where.

¨What!? How is that even possible?!¨ Dialgia nearly scremed, using roar of time

This attack, could not be avoided, but it could be reflected, and his malevolence use mirror coat to sned the attack back at Dialga, warping him back into time

The room was nearly entirely black, with a chaotic scene of an epic duel between his malevolence and the very creators of the universe, and somehow, against all odds, his malevolence was winning.

¨hahahahah! i have already defeated all of your henchmen, Arceus. Dialgia, Palkia, Giratina, Shaymin, Manaphy, Regigigas, Mewtwo, Mew, and even Celebi. AHAH! The entire council of creators will soon be no more! AHAHAAH!¨ His malevolence cackled with a tone that would make even Arcues, creator of everything flinch

Arceus said nothing, but charged up a giant sphere oh light and shot it at Darkrai, the attack hitting his malevolence square on, and bindinghim for a little while. Then Arceus transformed into a random regular pokemon that was still not seen in the mystery dungeon universe, and teleported away, leaving Darkrai to struggle out of the time-freeze he was in.

¨AHAH! you know it is over, Arcues! That is why you would freeze me in time with that move then transform and teleport away, as a last resort method to buy time and fix everything! ahah! it wont work!¨ Darkrai called after Arceus

and as such, the greatest threat the world has ever known has risin to power very wuickly, searching for Arcues and to snuff her out and end it all.

However, for half a century, they have b een searching for Arcues, and for have a century, not even the slightest lead. But then, a certain ¨Yellow rodent¨ would fall from the sky, to be seen by a certain purple-hued rodent...who had also been wandering, finding her way back to where she once was, and right when she finally found her way back, her love would drop from the sky...

Then an epic adventure would ensue that would decide the fate of the universe.

* * *

 **Holy shit, if that doesnt get you hooked, tell me what will. nOW ONTO CHAPTER 1!**


	2. Half a Century later

**So...if you are a complete pervert with no life hardly at all, this is certainly the place for you to come. This is basically a mystery dungeon game, but with a fuckton on pervy shit later on, after all the boring ass beginning stuff. ENJOY!**

* * *

Half a century later after Darkrai has risen to power, and miraculously Arceus STILL hasnt been found

The so called ¨Pikachu¨ was simply going to take a nap, that was his only goal on that day his life changed forever. Previousy he held a VERY importnat role, but had been warped ahead in time, so this sleep mentioned was actually more of a coma...lasting until the day he would at last be awoken. He managed to do this, taking a nice and peaceful nap, although his nap would be very rudely interrupted when he woke up, probably because he was freefalling through the sky.

* * *

Pikachu´s POV

My eyes flew open. The sight before my eyes beheld a great terror in the fact i was literally freefalling through the sky. I had no questions by this point, although many would come once I landed. Only great terror beheld me in its colossal clutches, breathing on me with a breath of pure fire, melting away my sense of calmness and happiness.

I flailed my limbs about helplessly, hoping that somehow, against the very logic of the universe, it would make a difference, but all that manage to accomplish was make me feel truly helpless. Then a great being, of which all that i saw was the shadow, flew across my path and that's all i remember until i woke up the next morning.

From now, a cute female pokemon´s POV

* * *

I was simply striding around in my cute glory, knowing exactly how most felt about me. I didn't generally care about what exactly they could have possibly thought about me, only seeing this so called ´alien pokemon´ which had fallen from the sky a few moments prior. I simply could only watch as a yellow and brown striped mouse-esque thing that looked strangely exactly like me fell from the sky. I simply watched him, his flailing, everything. in my admittedly rather awed state of mocked shock, i failed to see none other than what i'm assuming was the legendary pokemon Moltres swoop across the sky, catch the falling pokemon, then throw him coincidentally directly at me.

Now, i am no slut, but i couldn't help but gasp at what happened next. I Secretly wished it to go further, but pushed that horrid thought to the side and hurled him off me with all of my might, getting up on my feet and turning to face him.

He look just like me, a Pikachu. I could hardly believe my eyes.

¨W-what? n-no w-w-w-way...impossible! I am Maddy! the one and only Pikachu, THE Pikachu! I am one of the creators of this land, and the only remaining survivor to date!¨ I stutter, walking up to him and feeling him up, making sure to pay EXTRA attention to his genitals..oh how good they looked

You must understand, when you have not had sexual activity in nearly half a century, and you see a pokemon of the opposite gender from your same species, you start having VERY complicated thoughts.

Mine? sexual frustration, so much of it. I couldn't control myself, kissing him very slowly, pinching his cheek, and not the electric ones. He, in complete ignorance to any possible onlookers wishes, kissed me back, mimicking my pace, and i heard him moan softly a bit. I grunted, knowing i wasn't gonna be able to control myself any longer. I simply continued the kiss, but stuck my tongue forcedly into my mouth, moaning softly as i felt some of my tension start to melt away. He did nothing as i thought he would, and I could tell he was all for doing this, by how relaxed he was for one, and how his penis started to erect.

* * *

Back from the original Pikachu's POV

I awoke to see a rather interesting Pikachu looking at me from a distance of 5-6 feet. I was your ordinary Pikachu, except i had a monster penis and i knew it, as i used it to curb my naughtiness constantly. I simply took her in, my eyes moving up and down her body, absorbing it all. She was the exact same size as me, except she had an odd red bow tie tied around her left ear.

Whatever could that read, and what for? I pondered in my head as i lay eyes upon the bowtie

Upon closer inspection, i noticed that the bowtie actually was glowing, and had white letters engraved in it ¨Creator Unity¨ it read. Then she had literally the biggest bust i had ever seen, and the face of an angel. She had pink stripes instead of brown across her stomach, and her tail was clearly a bit thinner, but also noticeably longer, not much, maybe an inch or two, but longer. She also definitely had dat ass, noticeably as round as a perfect sphere.

Then there was her expression and attitude. I noticed it right away after i took her attire and features in. She was clearly VERY powerful, i could tell in the way her electric sacks glowed pure white. She also was noticeably frustrated, but not directly at me. There was something else to it, and i was the solution.

Then i heard her tell me a bit about herself, and was completely SPEECHLESS.

¨W-what? n-no w-w-w-way...impossible! I am Maddy! the one and only Pikachu, THE Pikachu! I am one of the creators of this land, and the only remaining survivor to date!¨ She spoke, and then i knew why she was so stunned

With that little piece of information, i could figure out quite a lot of things.

That's why i was so surprised when she walked almost mindlessly in towards me and kissed me right on my pika lips, pinching my ass cheek. I could do nothing but be rather shocked by the fact that a pikachu this beautiful and powerful would be on me in such a flash, wasting no time in getting the act of lust-ridden sex on in an instant.

I simply complied, enjoying the kiss for as long as it lasted, but then was a bit overwhelmed by her absolute sex mastery. She was going to be a catch, i will tell you that.

* * *

Back from Maddy's POV

i simply snickered, broke off the kiss, then tackled the admittingly cute pikachu to the ground, seeing his noticeably long boner strike the air. I wasted then no time hopping on to it, bouncing up and down a couple times very quickly, moaning attractively and giggling at his moans of pleasure, which he had humorously tried to hide, but to absolutely no avail.

I moaned as i felt his big length penetrate my walls, rubbing them and stimulating the nerves every time i went up and down, my effective lubricant making it easy for him to slide in and out, and increasing the pleasure greatly.

I then slowed down my pace and turned away from him, doing the special ass technique in which i mimic a twirling motion, effectively rubbing my warm, dripping wet, and tight pussy all over him while giving him a flawless view of the action, him being able to see his dick getting ridden. I moaned louder, grimacing a bit as his big length stretched me wide enough to allow full entry, but continued my techniques as he moaned louder, starting to pant wildly.

I, too started to pant as i moaned softly, but long, spinning around to face him and winking, letting him know this won't be the only time he gets some. He smirked then moaned a short but orgasm indicating moan, and he released his fluids inside of my warm, wet vagina. This action triggered my own orgasm, and I certainly wasn't done with him, pulling him to his feet and sneering seductively, preparing to do even naughtier things.

I then noticed where we were. we were in the large patch of grass around what most of the pokemon in the town consider to be the one and only place to effectively hold meets. I groaned in displeasure and frustration, but felt the ´alien´ Pikachu hug me from behind.

* * *

Back to the ´alien´ Pikachu's POV

I absolutely loved the way this beautiful pikachu did her sex, i just loved it. It was a sort of guilty pleasure, extremely naughty, and definitely was giving my fetish an opportunity to be satisfied. I could tell she wasn't done as she sneered at me seductively, making my flaccid penis, only having just un-erected stand up on end again. I felt a patch of grass scratch me, and i rubbed where it had hit just as Maddy turned around, and looked into what i now noticed was a meeting place of sorts.

It had two different paths merging here, with a slightly large circle defining the meeting place, about 7-9 feet in diameter. It had a sort of signpost in the middle, with plenty of different scribblings and etchings engraved in it.

I mindlessly hugged Maddy from behind, even going as far as to gently rub her noticeable bust, earning a soft moan and what i could tell was the loss of control over her vaginal juices. I felt myself lose my control over my penile juices too, warm clear sticky fluid sort of just slowly oozing out, glazing Maddy´s yellow coat with a shining glaze.

Maddy sort of relaxed a bit, slumping over and allowing me to pull her to the ground, my penis now positioned right above her vagina, as i had lifted it before i placed her on me, my short arms barely managing to reach over her and continue rubbing her giant bust.

¨m-mmmhmm...¨ I heard her tortured moan, also noticing her massive blush of pure pleasure, accompanied by her eyes narrowing a bit and her vagina starting to coat my penis with its fluids

I rubbed a little more forcedly, hearing a muffled scream, as Maddy had placed one hand over her mouth and placed the other on her pussy, rubbing slowly and speeding up the liquid oozing. i then saw her hand drop low and adjust my length so it was inside her, then return to place both hands over her mouth.

¨F-fuck m-me...i-i c-can't take it a-any m-m-more...¨ Maddy said softly, as i stood up and pushed her over gently

She moaned and blushed bright red as she looked back at me, and i thrust in slowly into her heavenly embrace, not bothering to stifle my moans this time, but making sure we were far enough away from the meeting place so if there were to be a meeting today, we wouldn't be overheard.

I moaned as i felt her walls embrace my long length, slathering there warm, and wet fluids all over my thick length as i thrust into her tight embrace. I heard her moan along with me, also not bothering to stifle them, her blush turning the deepest red one can imagine as i received a blush of pleasure too, unable to cope with the heavenly act that i was engaging in.

I kept thrusting, occasionally increasing my power of thrusting, moaningalong with Maddy all the while. After only what seemed like a few more mere moments of heaven, i heard other pokemon cries.

¨wow...what greaaaat timing. not...¨ I whispered to Maddy who nodded, as i orgasmed just then

It was a TRAIL to keep in all my noises, and even more so as Maddy orgasmed with me, quickly pulling me down with her so we couldnt be seen by any extra tall pokemon.

* * *

Back to Maddy´s POV

Once i heard some other pokemon talking quietly, i pulled my pikachu buddy down with me, hugging him close. I rub his long length very roughly, making sure he stays quiet while i torture him. ALl the while i hear the pokemons voices in the backgorund.

¨Well...im not sure exactly what we are going to do though...after all...all of the creators at this point have mysteriously disappeared. Plus, Darkrai and his cronies have been let loose by some numskull.¨ A voice, that of a male Quagsires spoke

I rubbed a bit slower, deciding I had better not tease him as this was very valuable information to have. Instead i released him, and he crouched down next to me, ears perked and listening carefully. Footsteps souded and until no more sounded, not one more word was spoken. After the footsteps stopped, i heard along with this other Pikachu some VERYY interesting things.

¨ugh...i found the creators scroll...just one out of eleve though, and the one i found seems to be the preamble of them all...ugh...all it says is that these scrolls detail how and why this land was created, and the creators tehmselves hold the scrolls. But...all of them have vanished! How are we supposed to defeat Darkrai if we only have one piece of the puzzle?¨ Another voice, that of a Cinccinno spoke

I refrained from snickering a little, as these guys were truly pathetic. Only the creator of everything, which would just so happen to be me, knew how and why Darkrai would be sealed from the universe, binded by light for eternity. You would need every creator in one spot, and I would have to perform a ritual to summon the chains of light and bind him away for all eternity.

I whispered this to Pikachu as i heard silence fit enough to tell him this, and he nodded, putting on a determined look.

¨Hm. perhaps just leave that scroll here, in the only safe place, and then we can work from there? That thing you have there...it seems to be worthless to me.¨ I heard a pokemon, whos voice i instantly recognized

It was one of Darkrai´s very best, if not THE best minion, and his girlfriend, who is manipulated, Cresselia. I knew i stood no chance in his pathetic form i now stood in, and i simply growled, My Pikachu companion doing the same and glowing, just for a second, but still glowed, Blue. His striped glowed blue...

I stifled a gasp, as i knew now what exactly was hapening, and it was happening pretty fast. Now with the finding of my boy, all i had to do was use him and his terrifying powers to stop Darkrai and his cronies.

I looked at Pikachu then, deciding to try. I did it, somehow. I reverted to my true form, Palkia herself. I roared, and Pikachu tried the same, managing the same result. He roared as well, and pulled me into one big metallic hug.

¨it is good to see you, my wife. Now we must crush these pathetic vermin and get our godess back. As she IS pretty cuute...¨ Dialga moaned a bit near the end, and i snickered, knowing what went on there and actually enjoying it...mostly watching it...

I surveyed the pokemon for only a second before i reverted to the form i had been previously inhabiting. As did Dialga. I wondered only for a second before i realized there was really no threat, and who i thought to be cresselia was actually a whimsicott. They awed at us, their mouths agape for mere moments.

¨Palkia! Dialga! my goodness! youre back! what happened?! you have been gone for nearly have a century since going out to snuff out that rebellion lead by Cresselia...and all of the others have vanished too...and darkrai´s cronies are running loose...were scared...¨ One brave Axew spoke for everyone

there were only about ten in the group, the Cinccino, Whimsicott, The Axew who just spoke, A Quadsire, then a Gurdurr, Two Timburrs, a roggenrola, then a gothita and a woobat. All weak pokemon who very badly needed our protection. I shook my head. Dialga explained what happened for me.

* * *

From Diaglas POV

I simply shook my head, actually sort-of knowing what had happened.

¨All I remember is that i tried Roar of TIme, but Darkrai used Mirror Coat to send my attack back at me, ad all i remember is white then falling from the sky and then all of this shit.¨ I spoke, with no resonating vice this time

At least i knew who i was and why my fur was randomly flashing blue and why i had a big penis, plus all this love for this Pikachu, who turned out to admittingly be my fuckbuddy...but more than that. Its really complicated honestly, it would take the whole millenia story to fully understand.

I then rose my tiny hand up, summoning what turned out to be the scroll Darkrai held into my hand and vanishing it. The scrolls were merely needed to re-awaken Arceus, who had sealed herself away until one true hero could awaken her. RIght now it might seem insanely fucking stupid to have done that, but at the time she needed a way to preserve herself until the hero could awaken. Darkrai always held a scroll, keeping it away from Arceus, knowing evetually she would have to seal herself away..in the very depths of spear palace.

Thats where she is now, at the very depths of spear palace, which would happen to be right where i was standing, however..

Then the scene changed, and i was brought into the palace, in my Moemon form, or in which i could stand on two legs and have quite alot of fun with Palkia and Arceus in an extremely kinky way. BUt that was the worst part, being face-to-face with my sexy creator, who could do nothing but hang her head and press her hands against the light she had binded herself in. She knew she had to do this, but she didnt want to.

¨I will do anything to save you, my lord.¨ I said remorsefully, remembering the utter chaos Darkrai had placed on us back in this very dungeon

To my honest surprise, she answered. But for once i didnt feel arousal, i felt a sense of sorrow.

¨Maybe you shoudve tried harder to defeat his malevolence, not used your ultimate attacks straight away. This goes for you too, Palkia. But that cany be helped, no matter what now. Your only hope is to free me, but that isnt going to be easy. As you know, the eleven scrolls are needed, and i know exactly where they are, one which has removed a chain of light. But the rest are in very rough places. Even if i am THE Arceus, creator of all, I cant tell you where they are, you must prove yourself worthy of my help. Oh, and bet your lucky star i will be fulfilling your fetish if and when you break me out of here, Dialga.¨ I stared at her majesty, powerless

I personally saw no reason she couldnt just break out of there and tehn destroy everything with her all powerful being, Darkrai wasnt THAT powerful.

¨Dialga, Darkrai is the equilavelent of the devil, and you know what to do...¨ Arceus said as she placed her hand on the chain, and it hit me

Right as the truth of it all faded, i was left to sit with all of these nearly powerless pokemon, who would be unable to function without us. Then it really hit me, not only had Arceus sealed herself with chains she couldnt break, but she was in an entirely different realm. Unfortunately, to get there would require ALOT of work.

I looked at Palkia, who nodded, and we set off down the right path, jogging along and chatting a little bit, noticing how long the path was.

¨welp. we have a pretty long adventure ahead of us, which will require time and energy to complete. All we have is one scroll. The pokemon here are almost wor-¨ I shut myself off as i saw something i actually needed, somehow there was an adament orb floating in the air.

I ran towards it, Palkia realizing somethingi didnt, but i jumped for it, and touched it, and then i saw pure white light.

¨NO! DON-¨ Palkia yelled after me, but it was too late.

* * *

Palkias POV, right after Dialga touched the Adament orb

¨oh you IDIOT...¨ I mumbled as i ran as fast as i possibly could, actually outrunning lots of pokemon faster than a pikachu with incredible ease

I realized i was going to have to do all of this on my own.

* * *

 **hHEheheh THATS ACTUALLY IT FOR NOW. but, admit this is the greatest fanfic i have written yet! eheheh! enjoy the first two chaps and the 2nd official chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Dialga and Mew re-unite!

**All-right, we got some separation action now. Dialga will be up first here, going through a big portion of his storyline, then we switch back to Palkia and stuff, with some different styles being thrown at my Air clan now.**

* * *

From Dialga´s POV

I awoke in a dark room, surrounded by what i perceived to be dark bodies, or what my and the other 8 council of creators nickname for ¨HIs malevolence¨ and his henchmen. Around me were chains of darkness, binding me to what i perceived to be a dark stone, embodiment of all evil, and symbol of Darkrai. I could only look up at the moemon before me, also noticing that i was in my moemon form, and had a raging erection.

Before me was a Gardevoir, actually having an emotionless expression, telling me without actually telling me she was betraying Darkrai, but in a very brave way. She sat down on my lap, parting her dress and grabbing my length with her hand, putting it in what i soon felt was her vagina, unable to control a moan, letting it escape from my lips.

¨Heh. It is good to see you, master Dialga. These Dark Bodies, as you call them, believe that i am on their side. However...mmmph...¨ I silenced her and brought her a blush by putting one of my blue-ish gray hands over her mouth, standing up

The Gardevoir was forced into standing as well, and she moaned as i gently thrust into her once, using my celestial powers to simply tell her that everything was going to be ok. I distatched myself, not too proud of my power of communication having being reliant on sexual pleasure.

I looked around the room, noticing that this in fact, was not a hideaway for some Dark Bodies, but was a sort of power room, in fact glowing dark blue, an indication that i was in fact in the celestial realm, but i knew that i would have to rely on Palkia in order for her to unlock more realms.

You see, when Arceus sealed herself in those chains, she separated the celestial realm so Darkrai could not just go wandering around wherever he wants. There we as many areas as there were scrolls, a total of eleven. I knew who the Gardevoir hugging me close really was, in fact Mew in disguise. She was certainly a lustful one, as she was groping me, Mew-ing at me very quietly.

 **SEXUAL ACTIVITY ALERT AVOID IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR ARE UNDER 16!**

¨M-master...you know the areas are split so...mmph...¨ I knew exactly what she would want, turning around and kissing her slowly, making her narrow her eyes and blush red, instantly returning my love

I reached behind her and squeezed her booty gently, also noting she had transformed back to her gorgeous normal celestial form, very obviously simply transforming to keep her true identity a secret. She moaned into the kiss lustfully, allowing me to slip my tongue slowly into her mouth, wrestling with hers. She reached her tail behind me, grimacing and smirking as she slipped it up my asshole, wiggling it around violently, knowing how much i secretly liked that.

She broke away from the kiss, Bending down to stick my long length in her very pretty lips, her slimy mouth coating my length with a thick coat of pure pleasure, all the while slowly tail-ing my asshole. She giggled, the vibrations increasing my pleasure greatly, and finally removing her tail, sticking it in my mouth, stretching it.

¨Suck my tail...mMPH!¨ Mew said in between moans of lust, a huge blush apparent on he face, the pleasure consuming her

I was unable to do anything but comply as she continued her heavenly treatments, the pleasure starting to consume me entirely, as i loved Mew more than anything anyways, especially her naughty treatments. She spoke in her celestial voice when her mouth was full, the voice being powerful and very, very beautiful, mimicingher gorgeous pink fur and sea blue eyes, and highlighting the feeling i felt every time i looked at her.

¨Hheheheeh! i think you love me, Dialga, and i must say...¨ Mew cut herself off to wrap her arms around my waist, pulling me close

¨I do too...¨ She said in her adorable voice, making my heart leap for joy

Then she continued her naughty ways, continuing to coat my long length with saliva and pure lovely pleasure. I simply couldn't hold back any longer and came in her mouth, mew then revealing my asshole of her tail and sucked it all down, then standing up, allowing me to move in and squeeze her big bust, earning a look to the sky and have her blush appear accompanied by a long, lust and pleasure infected moan.

I then noticed the sheer amount of liquid dripping from her, and smirked, leaning in to suck on her tits romantically, using my left hand to wrap my arm around her and my right hand to stick a finger down into her lower lips, fingering very slowly as i heard wet squishing noises ensue. I heard her moan softly in pleasure and love, blushing bright red, as i prioritized by attention down to her lower lips, lapping at the juices seeping out slowly. they were so gooood...

¨Oh you perverted little...mmph! oooohh...¨ Mew moaned, only able to put a hand on my head to keep me from stopping

I had no plans to do so, instead jumping straight to eating her out, thrashing my tongue all around her vagina, hearing her start to pant. I knew exactly why this was the case, as the body gets overheated or some shit. But i didn't care, i just went as hard as i could, wildly lapping up as much of her fruity juices as i could, then felt her vagina collapse on my tongue and her long, low moan, as she climaxed all over my face.

I simply lapped as much of her juice as i could, actually managing to get it all before she released me, allowing me to sit back and catch my breath. However, Mew would have no such thing as she propped herself on me, instantly sticking me inside of her slowly, then started to ride me like a horse, but in a circle, bucking her hips every so often, causing a pleasure spike and me to moan.

I also had her long, beautiful pink hair slapping me in the face the whole time, apparently intent on blocking my view but i needed no view to feel the intense pleasure, my eyes zoning off. Then i felt her grind against me, putting me in all the way and bouncing, flipping her hair back very sexily. My eyes zoned back in, my pleasure instantly becoming nearly unbearable, especially since she was holding her big bust as she did so, rubbing them as she bounced, then grinded as a hand made itself felt on my stomach, moaning the whole time.

I felt my climax ensure very soon, personally losing track of time due to the intense pleasure she was bring me, Mew also climaxing with me, and she hopped off, climbing on top of me, her vagina leaking with cum.

END OF SEXUAL SCENE

I picked her up, standing up with a hand on her butt cheek and the other on her back, then managed to find some sort of door, walking out of it with a lustful beautiful Mew blushing in my arms. I walked out to see a darkly hued celestial realm, with nothing being very audible besides the chains of light spread around here and there, but the realm is so huge you can hardly see anything, only a short amount of space being visible around those chains. Mew had chosen a random area smack dab in the middle of a divided section, a very wise move on her part.

i could simply only look around and then turn to be face-to-face with his malevolence. I took the best fighting stance i could, barely managing to dodge a dark void attack.

¨URGH! WHERE IS ARCEUS!? well...you do know, i can sense it! but you can't lead me to her...i sense that too...and that makes you practically worthless...¨ I heard not his malevolence, but Cresselia yell in frustration

I looked down at Mew, sensing she knew something that i didn't. She merely cuddled up to me, wrapping herself around my back, using her arms to grab ahold of my neck and her tail to wrap around my genitals, knowing how to drive me crazy.

¨fuck you...¨ I mumbled in frustration, knowing she knew something i didn't

She simply yawned and used her right arm to shoot a psychic energy orb at Cresselia, who turned, her glow illuminating a rather large area around her.

¨Maybe later...you have a Dark Body to defeat, buut..¨ My eyes widened as i knew what she was going to pull

Too late, she started using her tail to rub my length, bringing unbearable pleasure to me when i was about to be fighting a major foe, who upon close inspection wasn't even Cresselia, but rather a robo-Cresselia, which i made a disgusted face and shot down with a single Flash Cannon attack.

i watched the dark body fall slowly, using my special power of an area scan in which i harnessed my powers of time to scan the area like in a normal mystery dungeon game, however i could see everything that has ever gone on in this area. What mattered however, was for whatever reason there were no more dark bodies in this specific area. I walked ahead cautiously, with Mew still draped to my back and thoroughly exploring the area, making sure to pick up what i could.

However, there was nothing in the area, dark and bleak with a dark cloud lining preventing any light whatsoever from seeping in besides the small amount of light that was emanating from the chains. I knew the clouds were a symbol of Darkrai´s gain of power rather than a sign of rain. I simply looked down at the ground, thinking of how pathetic the celestial realm was under Darkrai's control.

I saw that another area was unlocked besides the one i was in. I simply strode over across the boundary, and was face-to-face with a bunch of dark bodies. I knew it was a new area because i saw little spots of light, but no chains, meaning this area had been unlocked. Facing me were now a Houndoom, Mightyena, and a Sneasel. I knew i was nowhere near max power, and neither was mew.

However, i took the first move, the Dark Bodies lining up, the houndoom first. I used my Thunderbolt attack on the Houndoom, clearly dealing a decent amount of damage. In return, the Houndoom bit me with a fire fang, doing no more than..oh shit...melting some of my armor. Mew went ahead and used a focus blast, catching the Houndoom right in the face and knocking him out...forever more than likely.

I prepared myself for the upcoming Mightyena. I used a quick Flash Cannon, hitting the Mightyena right in the face, actually on hit KOing it, much to my surprise. And last was the Sneasel, who hit me up right in the face with a shadow claw attack, which hurt like a mother. Mew then quietly spoke her name and used another learned attack, or an attack she taught herself, Flare Cannon. This move was basically light energy gathered up and fired, much like flash cannon, but instead in a fiery bundle. The move hit the Sneasel right in the face, KOing it.

¨O..k...well...if anything was wrong there...it would be that our power is noticeably lessened up for obvious reasons...¨ Mew said, short of breath

I noticed then, a light. I ran towards it, and upon closer inspection turned out to be a temple. I raised an eyebrow, unsure of this.

¨Hey! look! this..this is a gate! to another realm! we could help find those creators scrolls! let's go!¨ Mew said, and i shrugged and ran into the temple

When i entered, i did not expect a blinding light to emerge, everywhere. The temple was beautiful, with supports and columns positioned in just the perfect ways, glowing so bright you would have thought that they were made of light. Then there were plenty of pathways streaming out from what appeared to be a sort of grand hallway. It wasn't that wide, but had six arches streaming to other parts of the temple, and there was a staircase after about thirty feet, rising six feet or so. At the top of the stairs, was an altar. And on that altar was something very precious to Arceus, her Light Stone.

I wasted no time whatsoever running through the hallway, and up the stairs. I very carefully picked up the orb, immediately putting it in my chest, where my Adamant orb was normally supposed to be placed. I heard two voices, those of Dark Bodies, speak up from clearly the entrance.

¨Oh! a celestial! But it isn't Arceus! arghhh...well...i think that would be Dialga, right?¨ I turned around to see what was a Weaville yelling the first part then turning and whispering the second part to her comrade

Who would happen to be his malevolence, disguised as a measly Houndour. The Houndour´s eyes widened and he sneered, glaring at me and Mew with his deathglare.

¨AH! if it isn't Dialga and Mew! HMPH! i see you actually survived that battle...bah. honestly, i would lOVE to kill you, however, that would do me no good...at all...so unfortunately i have to spare you...for now...however , next time expect a battle to be waged, filthy celestials!¨ The Houndour transformed into Darkrai, who Weaville almost hilariously oogled at, staring at his lower portions

Me and Mew both snickered, finding this hilarious, as no doubt that Weaville would be exactly the kind of moemon that Darkrai would like to bang, and no doubt would. We, however, wasted no time in touching the pedestal, and were engulfed in a bright white light.

* * *

 **Thats it for now, dirty mother truckers, and you know you are, dont even try to hide it! Anyways, next chapter will include some bad guy plot and likely alot of sex er sumthin...get ready!**


	4. Darkrai s TRUE story!

**This story hasnt gotten much attention since i drilled three straight chapters into your freaking skulls, then turned around, made a second moemon adventure, and a second moemon high, and updated the moemon adventure 2 up until 7 chap..nvm**

 **just enjoy the fourth chapter for this fanfiction!**

 **...which will be a bit of a clarification chapter, since some things might be confusing. And also mostly just a giant backstory chapter, explaining more in depth of why and how things came to be, especially with Darkrai slowly being driven insane, to the point of fighting a death battle with the ancient council of 10.**

* * *

When dialga hit that adamant orb, he was brought to the realm of the celestials since Mew was using a special deice to broadcast that orb in different realms, in the hope of finding Dialga.. Palkia is saying ¨fuck¨ and realizing that she is on her own, because Dialga just dis-appeared into the realm of celestials, and Palkia knows it too. So with that clarification out of the way, i think we are ready for a shorter chapter 4! lets go!

* * *

From DAKRAI´S POV

When i sae Mew had found Dialga and was strapped to his back like a freaking backpack, i was overjoyed for a second, thinking about destroying them now. But then i remembered, by real target was Arceus, and i needed these two to go ahead and find those dayum scrolls and re-awaken Arceus so i could fin them.

 _Damn it! oh, but i will get you...wait a second, if i trap them into a Dark Orb, and manage to contain them, the world is as good as mine anyways! they wont be able to re-awaken Arceus, and the general public of the eleven different realms will be mine to control! PERFECT,._ I thought, and realized, but too damn late.

I watched as they warped to the one place i DIDNT want them into, THE command center. They could warp between realms at will now, and they could have one of them sit there, with the portal locked, having the other find all of the scrolls. This is bad, raelly bad. I loked around the golden temple in search of some sort of clue to getting in there, but in my heart, i knew the portal was locked, and my fate was as good as sealed.

¨Master Darkria, whats wrong?¨ WInona, an odd name for a Weaville, asked me

 _How does she! HOW. she knows...my real name!?_ I thought to myself, then it hit me, and too late. I was now sealed for eternity inside a time lock, as Celebi revealed herself and wasted no time trapping me

* * *

From Celebi´s POV

I had just trapped Darkria, or Darkrai, but nobody but me knew her real name. Or the fact she was a girl, not even master Arceus, or Angelica. I knew all, even the REAL backstory as to why Darkrai pulled out her what was truly her last resort. And did what evil and what should have been a fate sealer by challenging the ancient council of 10...

 _It was more than simply being rejected on terms of ruling spear palace, master Angelica. Darlrai was once a good soul, wandering around, putting moemon to sleep and then sucking their soulds, sure! But she had done nothing out of the ordinary wrong. Then one day, two brave souls, now modern day DIalga and Palkia, stood up to her rather violent ways, bent on stopping her at all costs. A horrible battle then ensued, with Dialga and Palkia coming out the winner. But countless innocnet moemon had gotten trapped in the raging battle, and every last one of them lost their lives with horrible and disgusting ferocity, having been molested by the sheer power of the moves being thrown in the battle. WHen she lost the battle, but was still alive, Darkria was then banished to the distortion world along with Giratina, where she sat in isolation, being used as a punching bag by Giratina. After a literal millenia being beaten up, raped horribly to the point where she couldnt stop letting GIratina fuck her day in and day out, she was broken free by a moemon who had survived a direct Roar of Time to her face, Cresselia. When she was broken free, Darkria pleaded to be freed from her torture, emotional and physical, and all she needed was a little normal sexual activity as in one boy, one girl._

 _However, Cresselia was naturally disgusted by this, thinking she wanted to fuck with specifically only her, and said that Darkria needed to ¨calm her tits¨ and then Darkria was again forced into isolation, this time besides all ancient fossilized moemon still fossilized by this point, deep into an unbreakable chasm. She was then very slowly driven absolutely insane, ending up digging a humongous maze of tunnels in her constant fits of rage and boredom, also masturbating alot, emptying herself entirely only because she had nothing else to do. She also managed to mark certain poits along her maze, which consitsted of by the time she dug herself out, of over 500 separate tunnels, with hundred of dead ends, eventually ending up at where she spent so much time in total isolation, and now it is known as the ´great maze´, well harder than that of the one from Super Smash Brothers Brawl._

 _Once she got out, she absolutely collapsed onto the sweet ground in front of her, the sea level ground at least, and by that literally in the sea, for sbe had been underwater, deep into the ground for a couple hundred years, and she then swam and swam and swam untl by some miracle she broke the surface. Darkrai by that point was so fucking mad at Dialga and Palkia she managed to teleport herself across space and time, and in a fit of pure rage and agony, managed to come into the home turf of the ancient council of 10, and challenged all of_ _us. We know how that ended up, but i cant help but feel truly sorry for you, Darkria, to be kept in total agonizing torture for so long, just to have the only person who understand your pain, and the only one that would purify you to have to trap you once again, because my hand was forced..._ I used telepathy to tell Darkria her story, and she sat quietly, beginning to masturbate again, showing she was basically going to accept her fate once again

I saw her begin to cry, her patience and emotional endurance had long been eroded, to be replaced with a purely empty chest, her heart literally gone and now Darkria was unale to feel emotion...I could only begin to cry myself, not wanting her to go through any more suffering, and somehow i let her free from the time capsule.

Darkria collapsed on the ground, and curled up into a ball, grabbing her scarf and rippingit off, tossing it at me, which was basically her sign of surrendering. By this point i knew she could take no more, only wanting to have one guy she could care for, love, and trust, even abandoing her final revenge and destruction plans.

Darkria´s troops, however had already heard this story directly from her, but it was trwisted in a way so that it made us appear 100% responsibel for her horrid suffering, and as such, even if Darkrai had surrendered to me, giving me her blood red scarf that was so precious to her, they would fight until they felt that vengence had been accuired.

I knew this battle was nowhere near over, even with Darkrai staring off into space, her soul hardly even physically there. I heard a moemon scoop her up off the ground, and as i waked up the steps and beheld the wonderful pedestal of golden fate, i turned around to see who it was. The moemon that had scooped her off the ground was to my complete shock, another Darkrai. I was absolutely shocked.

This Darkrai closed its eyes, and revealed itself to be the true Darkrai, not the guy, but the girl. She was laughing silently, knowing i was missing a HUGE chunk of now THEIR story.

 _Let me tell you another story! Once Darrel here had managed to get himself in a heap of trouble, i was already existant. So, in other words, there was ALWAYS two of us, you just never saw me, since i had disguised myself as Cresselia, who never even existed. Only Angelica knew, but she never told anyone, wanting to test the sturdiness of her creation of ultimate darkness, and measured our potential. I was the one who freed him, then told him no when he asked to fuck me, and after he broke free, i grabbed a small chunk of your and Palkia s powers and warped to face you, although my mate here was only chilling in the sky for the time being._ The ew Darkrai said, but i heard Angelica´s voice call out

¨Dont you dare pin this on me! You were the one who dared to rebel against me! Two Darkrai´s? yes, all major legendaries have a mixed personality, but only Darkrai knew how to split it perfectly in half and control btoh sides of it at one time, leading to her easy rebellion then now free roaming. Cresselia was the one who was rather Female Darkrai´s puppet, and she controlled her for the longest time, but i have a feeling she may not like that...¨ Angelica, or Arceus used a trailingoff tone as i saw Cresselia loom over Darkrai

She looked absolutely PISSED, and had every right to be, having been only a puppet for one half of Darkrai´s soul to rule over with such merciless effeciency. Darkrai tried to re-inhabit her, but Cresselia showed that she was never meant to be controlled with such ease, taking out a crescent blade and effortlessly slashing a gaping hole in Darkrai´s left side.

* * *

From Cresselia´s POV

i lack words to describe how beautiful i was. I knew it, everyone did. But Dakrai decided she would attempt to control over me while i was pre-occupied by trying to snuff out a little rebellion, and right as i was being hit by a but of an attack, thats when she took over.

 _It was only a fucking night slash! From a little itty bitty sneasel, i only had to wait one more turn before i would have had that rebellion snuffed out, but nope! You had to contol me for several millenia to accomplish your dirty tasks, and as such, i am still back in the ancient era, with that one tiny ass rebellion then growing out of control, taking over the region!? ARE YOU KIDIDNG ME DARKRAI!? YOU WILL PAY WITH YOU FUCKING LIFE FOR YOUR HORRID ISOLENCE¨_ I screamed in pure rage in a telepathic voice

i ws about 5 foot 9 inches tall, with long blonde hair extending in three diverging streams, pink eyes, with a pink gem embededed in my forehead. I wore a blue tunic, that sretched over my breasts, dont know how they measure them, then i had purple arm leggings with a striped strap connecting them. I then wore purple leggings, again with the strap connecting them, and pointed purple slippers.

I also had a yellow, blue, and purple scimitar, which i pointed at this bitch Darkrai.

¨Bring it on!¨ I said in my normal celestial voice

* * *

 **Well, that was an unconventional chapter, but now you guys know about Darkrai´s backstory.**

 **AEROMENCA OUT!**


	5. Darkrai VS Cresselia

**Promised updates for two new fics, not promising any other fics WONT get updated occasionally. This fic has great reviews, and some love already. Might as well develop it a little bit, huh? (Btw, mystery dungeon blooper coming up soon)**

 _An ancient battle, one to remember, so as the legends spoke of. Cresselia vs. Darkrai...apparent good versus evil, how will this all turn out..?_ Dialga thought as he watched it all go down, on a screen brought up by Mew

 _Just be glad i can get this kind of data from so far away. Currently they fight aways away in the celestial realm, near the darkness palace. After we watch what happens here, we must hurry to find the orbs from each of the other 10 realms, and free Arceus!_ Mew spoke to Dialga with her telepathy

Around them, was the ancient temple of wind, one of the temple featuring elements. Wind, Water, Fire, Electric, Earth, Magic, and Nature. Nature was all things living, not everything as a whole. The temple honored these elements, and some believed that they were the TRUE gods of the universe...but they are. WRONG.

* * *

Cresselia´s POV

I charged at the Darkrai before me, swinging my scimitar at her face. She charged at me with speed at first, then ducked at the last second. I hadn't noticed the other darkrai, which my scimitar sliced through, turning him into dark dust.

Smirking, i spun around on my heel, dodging a strike aimed for my own head by the more powerful boss Darkrai. She wielded an axe made of pure darkness, double-edged and all. It radiated dark power, which i felt even as she held the axe in her right hand, her body starting to glow.

I didn't want to shield my eyes, but i did so, as just in time, i realized this light was actually an attack. I managed to avoid permanent damage to my eyes. The light ceased, and opening my eyes, i beheld the more powerful darkrai within the true. Her hair was reddish-black, and was notably longer. Her genitals were..how to put this, more attractive. Then, all of her dark body parts extended so much further, the two trail-like segments above her arms wielding spikes all over them.

Both of her eyes are now visible after previously being hidden by her white hair, blood red as much with fury as with as power.

 _¨How dare you defy me?! THE DARK LORD!?¨_ Darkrai roared in fury

Her axe was terrifying, both edges having refined sharpness to them. The handle was spiked, and all of the axe was black except for the edges, which were red. Then she swing it for the first time, and i noticed she was no taller, just much more evil looking with her powerup. And her axe would be the last thing i would ever see...

 _WHIP! WHACK! THUD_.

* * *

Palkia´s POV

I ran through the mortal realm, knowing i was a goddess in a mortal world. Around me, the countryside passed me by as i floated using my special powers. Wheat, crops, and grass everywhere, the fruits of hard labor on the countryside. I Was only able to see the blue sky constantly.

Then i heard a resounding blast echo through the sky, and saw one of the ten stars always visible in the sky...disappear. I had to check my heartbeat to make sure i was still breathing, as those stars resembled the very life force of the council of ten who created the universe as we know it.

I knew it wasn't me, or Arceus. But ANY of the other 8 could have just died. And that was no good sign. I had to focus on my task at hand, finding the orb in this realm. Apparently, we needed ten orbs to free Arceus from her prison. DIalga had been separated from me by way of strafing orb, but that would be alright.

I knew where the sky orb was, the orb that was in the mortal realm. In the sky temple, which loomed before me. Unlike anywhere else in any realm, temples HAD to be traversed step by step, and no godlike powers would be used. No space powers, not even time powers. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the temple, emerging on the first floor.

Seeing some wild moemon didn't even shock me, but the identity of them was what shocked me, darkness doppelgangers. In this case, a Weavile and a Honchkrow. Temples were known to have the same layout as any other dungeon, and i guess i would be finding out myself very soon.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the new chapter here, also, cut this off here so the temple would be one unbroken chapter. Keep an eye out for differing updates. Aeromenca out!**


End file.
